Fabina A-Z one shots
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: Just little fabina moments I am creating! I just started writing! So no hate please. If you have any ideas for the other letters please review!
1. Chapter 1

Fabina One Shot A- All Together Once again

It was a new term once again. Couples were all sitting in the main room all snug. Well all except Fabian who still missed Nina. He hasn't seen her since they kissed at the end of her 2nd term and she missed her 3rd term due to the Osirian and chosen one thing. Eddie have up his powers so maybe she could come back.

Amber- What's wrong Fabian? Is it nina?

Fabian- yeah I miss her a lot. This is our senior year! She needs to come back.

Eddie- yeah. I mean I'm no longer the Osirian so...oh hello

Nina- Hey! I'm Back! Fabes! *walks over to him*

Fabian- OMG hey! I missed you! * hugs her*

Joy- Let's give fabina some space! Come on Jerome! See you later neens! *waves and leaves with the others*

fabian- why are you back? I've been super worried

nina- I'm no longer the chosen one... So I've came back to see you!

fabian- that's awful... And you owe me something?

nina- and what is that? *smiles and leans in*

fabian- This..." Leans in and kisses"

Others- Yay! Fabina's back

amber- my camera broke...Uhh! Ill get more fabina pics later for the scrapbook!

fabina- oh amber * blushes and walks away talking*

Im trying to make them better! Please review and give some ideas for the rest please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2- Birthdays

Chapter 2- Birthdays

Everyone loves birthdays... Well everyone except Fabian Rutter...yes Fabian never liked his birthday. He got presents and Cake but he never got to sing for his friends. He wanted a guitar since he was 5 but he never got one until Today.

"Happy Birthday Fabes" Nina walks over and kisses his cheek.

Fabian Just Smiles.. " That's all I get" he then does a pouty face. Nina just giggles and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

" Time for presents bday boy" trudy just says while smiling.

Fabian walks over and looks at his presents. A small box from Alfie and jerome, a small green box from mick, a big blue box from amber of course, a medium yellow wrapped boxed from Mara, Purple wrapped small box from peddie, and a huge black box weird shaped from joy and Nina. I'm happy there are friends now. No more drama... " Open them Up" Amber yells suddenly

Gift from Alfie and jerome- gift card to Science Museum for 2 and gift card for store of music.

Gift From Mick- Gift Card to NASA Giftshop ( lol)

gift from amber- headset, SSIYF( book from season 1) and a card.

gift from Mara- science books, eqypt mythology ccards

gift from peddie- guitar picks and gift card to science world

Gift from joy and Nina- brand new guitar signed by Bruno mars himself

" OMG thanks joy! Thanks Nina" joy just smiles and replies..." It was all Nina! I just helped paid for it"

i walk over to Nina and give her a sweet kiss on the lips. " I love you neens. Best Birthday Ever"

* * *

Its Terrible! I tried.

I don't own- HOA, science world, or Bruno Mars sadly!

review please! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Cats

Sorry it's been a while since I last updated! I have been working on my main two stories: 1- Beware or Be Loved 2- My Touchstone of Ra Finale. Anyways I hope you like their chapter of Fabina A-Z one shots. BTW I'm still taking requests on letters. Also I'm writing another HOA story called: Letters Here and Back soon and A victorious story is up. Anyways, here you go

* * *

Chapter 3: Cats

Nina's POV

So as you know I am seriously allergic to cats. Even though I find them really adorable. I wish I wasn't cause I really do not like dogs. Never have, never will.

" So Neens. Trudy said since every house has a pet that we also can one and she is letting us pick." Fabian said joyfully as he sat down by me on the couch.

I just smile and look at him. " That's awesome. Does everyone know what they want so we can all talk about it?"

" Jerome and Alfie want a snake of course. Mara and Joy want a dog. I could see that. Umm... Patricia and amber want a cat that's dark like the one we found before. Eddie and Mick don't care. Well, Im not sure. What do you say?" This was a tough one. I hate snakes. A bird would work but it would be annoying and messy. Dogs like I said, are awful. I'm not as allergic to cats as I used to be.

" A cat would work. Tell Trudy we can get a cat. We probably wouldnt all agree on a name so Trudy can decide." I tell him as he starts to get up

" Ok. If I had a cat, and i'd choose a Siberian. First off they are great with people of all ages. They are so sweet and easy to pick up after. Though, if I had to name it its name would be Neens." He comes back over to the couch where I am and grabs my hands

" Aww. You would name it after me? Thats so sweet. But, why?" I ask him with a slight blush on my cheeks. He smiles at me with a blush also on his cheeks.

" First off your super sweet and really friendly. Along with that your super pretty. I mean it." He tells me making my cheeks grow darker.

" You mean it? I think this cat might bring might bring us closer together. What do you think?... You go tell Trudy before you forget." I tell him as he plants a small kiss on my cheek making me smile.

" I agree. Thanks for reminding me. After this we need to talk."

- He goes Tell Trudy and Returns-

" What did she say Fabes?" I ask him as he walks back in the common room sitting next to me again.

He sits there for a moment as if she had said no and he got really dissapointed.

" Well she said.. YES! And guess what I named it?" He asked me making me get more excited.

" What did you name it?" I said waiting for his answer

" Its name is Neens. Its a pretty and nice cat just like you Neens." He said getting really close with me

We sat there for a moment and we leaned in sharing our first passionate kiss ever. Who knew a simple cat would bring us this close together again. Even though Im allergic, I wont remind him just cause of this.

* * *

Not the best. But I did it really quick at the Library before my time ran out. Is was short and Simple, but I hope you like it! :)

D- DayDreams

What are some more examples I could use? Review/PM what you think of the story or if you have any more to use for future chapters.

~NicholeDWalker1 out! :)


End file.
